The beginning of something new
by Eroshik
Summary: In a world where everyday is full of danger, two women find themselves at the heart of a new relationship.


** Hange Zoe** is, without a single doubt, the most popular woman among the Survey Corps. And the reason behind this isn't unknown at all, she's the crazy scientist after all. But is that it ? Of course not, she definitely is one of the most beautiful women that one could meet during this time of crisis. So it's not surprising at all that during times when things seem peaceful and when the soldiers are at rest, some try to flirt with her but it's all in vain, and that's exactly why they question a lot about Hange. Does she even like men ? Any chances that she's actually a lesbian ? Or the most famous one of all : She's TITANophile, her craze for understanding titans became the explanation for many. She'd just laugh at it and won't even care to reply to those who call her that. But little was known that she wasn't really interested in those " boring " people, though did she have any past relationships ? How can a grown woman like her not have any kind of thing happening ? Levi or Erwin probably knew things but nothing were disclosed.

** Petra Ral** is simply the cutest girl around. When she joined the Survey Corps, no one would have thought that she would be a skilled fighter despite her appearances. She cares for her squad, she cares for everyone she meets, she is simply the sweetest, everyone loves her ( how could one not like her after all ?! ). Her father's plan was to marry her to Levi later but she never seemed to have approved what her father wanted, and somehow, just like Hange, she wouldn't let anyone easily inside her own inner circle.

In the Recon Corps, everyone single one of them does need each other, that's the secret behind their success, if one could consider their expeditions as a success of course. Hange, despite not being in the Special Operations squad, was close to their members, especially to Levi, at least that's how it seemed so far. Although she has her own personal assistant in Moblit, she was often alone at nights when she kept on doing her researches in what can be called her own lab.

And one day, she let out a scream of desperation as she couldn't explain one of the theory about the titans. And Petra just happened to be close to the lab so she decides to drop by.

" Hange, is everything alright ? I heard you scream and I got worried. "

" Oh Petra, do come in please, sorry to have disturbed you, I hope you were not sleeping. " said Hange with a glowing smile. " You know, I happen to be always alone at night during those researches so I'm fairly surprised that you're here. "

" It's alright, I couldn't fall asleep actually so I was just wandering around, why did you scream ? Was there a cockroach ? " She closed the door behind her and sat on a chair facing Hange.

" Cockroach ? Haaa, come on, I would have obliterated it easily! It's just that… there are things that I can't understand about titans! "

Petra was really surprised now, titan stuffs that even Hange couldn't understand ? This world has gone upside down surely! Hange easily read that on Petra's face and interrupted : " I know what you're thinking, that even if I don't understand it, who will ? "  
The redhead chuckled, telling herself that apart the titan craze part of Hange, she doesn't know very much about her even though she will defend her with her own life if it comes to because she knows that Hange will do the same for her. That's Survey Corps for you. And to her surprise, Hange interrupted her thoughts once again " It feels so nice to have some company, so why don't you tell me about you ? Talk before I start talking about titans only and get you really bored " The brunette was definitely curious.

And thus they started talking about themselves, not knowing that this will be the very start of something between them. Their conversation was quite lively, filled with laughter, and time flew by without anyone of them noticing. Now, Petra knew that Hange's favorite number was 5, who could have thought of that or known that ?!  
After a few seconds of silence, Hange was gonna ask " Hey Petra, are you inter- " when she saw her yawning a little and Petra felt bad thinking she interrupted the crazy scientist " Oops sorry, you were gonna say ? "

" Woa, it's quite late and I guess you must be tired and so am I by the way, so I guess we should get going and talk some other day ? I had a real good time. "

It's been a while since Petra actually felt so comfortable in a conversation with someone and she surely wanted more " Hange, why don't I come and visit you tomorrow night ? We can do this more often actually. "

The scientist surely loved this idea, and decided to continue this tomorrow and they spent the remaining 20 hours or so waiting for their little meeting. Hange saw the clock and was thinking that Petra should be anytime around right now, wondering why she could be slightly late, timing does matter a lot for scientists doesn't it. And just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, the door sprang open and there was the beautiful girl, walking in with a tea tray. And that latter was totally unexpected.

" Hey Hange, I decided to bring tea and some biscuits because I know that you've always liked my tea " Smiling, Petra put the tea tray on the table as she served for both of them before sitting in her place, facing Hange just like yesterday night.

" Oh dear, this is so nice of you and yesss, I love your tea! It's the best tea that I've ever tasted! EVER! " She was definitely overwhelmed by the fact that Petra remembered this detail and that she got to savor it at this time. As Hange took a first deep sip of this deliciousness, she let out a small moan of satisfaction and Petra couldn't help herself but blush slightly at this sound. This detail didn't escape Hange's observation " Petra, your cheeks are getting fairly red, is the tea too hot ?"

Swallowing loudly there " Huh yes, uhm, no, it's fine … " She tried to look away as she was totally flustered, and Hange totally loved the way Petra was reacting. " Ahhhhhh this is the very first time I see you act like this and it's so cute! " Hange couldn't refrain herself and slightly pinched Petra's cheek before telling her that she is a very beautiful girl. And one more reason for Petra to hold herself back in the conversation and just think of everything.

They drank their tea and ate the biscuits in silence, exchanging a few looks as Petra dared to break the silence " Huh Hange … Are you … interested in anyone ? "

" Can titans be considered as an answer ? Haaaa, I'm not really interested in anyone, I don't think so, aaaaaand what about you ? You could tell me the whole story about Levi, you know. " Hange got up and was looking for some papers and notes.

" Ohhh no Hange, so you heard that too ? Well, I can tell you that it's bullshit, my father can't decide it for me. And … Well, no men are really interesting actually … " The redhead was looking down at her cup when she felt Hange's hands on her shoulders, surprising her but her touch was very relaxing.

" I can't tell how glad I am to know that you share my opinion, those men are boring indeed ! " and by now, the brunette had her chin on Petra's head " Oh Petra, your hair smells so good! How comes ?! "

" Well, you know Hange, people take showers and wash their bodies and hair, something that you have to do quite often and not once in a blue moon! As we have a day off tomorrow, why don't I make you bathe ? " As she got up from her chair and turned to face her, she found herself so close to Hange whose arms were locked around Petra's neck. Petra was just staring into Hange's eyes, blushing at any thoughts that came to her mind as Hange slowly spoke " I hope that you'll be the one bathing me in that case, tell me Petra, have you … ever been with another woman ? "

Those words were more than enough for Petra as she starts hyperventilating " Ha-Hange, no-never been so- " and before she could think of saying anything else, Hange leaned forwards and slowly kissed Petra's lips, they shared a gentle passionate kiss for a little while before their lips parted. " Petra, let this be our little secret, and I can assure you that we will have many more secrets soon " Grinning, Hange winked after saying this, making Petra smile and the little girl got on her toes to kiss Hange's lips once more.

" First time I've ever kissed a woman and … I definitely liked it. " Backing off, Petra was a bit embarrassed after what she dared to do and what she said, knowing that it was the truth after all " So .. I'll come to your room tomorrow and we can … bathe ? " She started gathering the tea tray as she was ready to leave, more than glad to have found something new.

" Yes, sure, I think I may find a reason why I will bath more often from now on " and as Petra opened the door, Hange cupped her face to kiss her goodnight.

And that's how those two women found something new, something that completed them, something that brought them together. And it was only the beginning of their new relationship.


End file.
